Bella's Mummy Love
by Godric's Girl Forever
Summary: What if during Bella's depression after Edward leaves she gets a new interest. And with that new interest leads to different, new decisions, new experiences, and new friends. Will she regret her decision or will she thrive in them? Rated K for future violence
1. Bella's new interest

**Hey guys if I hope you like this story Please no negative criticism I wrote this for fun. While writing my other story. So have fun. I don't own Twilight or The Mummy**

It's been about 3 months since Edward left *wince* I can't believe he left me. It's been hard the last couple of months. Then one day during history class we was studying the Egyptian life. For some reason i found it fascinating. The writing, the language, the history, and the legends. One day I was in the library looking at old egypt stories when i saw one that was called The Egyptian Philosophers. After i read it I found that i was interested in one particular character in this book. Imhotep. He had such a sad story. he lost his love and tried to resurrect his true love. but they buried him alive with those bugs. That is just wrong. After that I learned all I could about Imhotep. I went to library after library. but there wasn't very much on him. After a while i gave up and decided that after high school that i was going to go to Egypt. Thinking that there has to be more there on him than there is here. Tomorrow is Monday and only 1 more weeks till graduation. I still haven't told Charlie about my decision on Egypt. I'm afraid what he will say. I don't talk much. I know he is worried about me but it's difficult. He's always wondering why I'm always studying the Egyptians but i don't even know myself.

Its Monday i just got done taking a shower when. "Bella you awake." I heard Charlie call.

"Yeah just finished with the shower I'm about to head out." I yelled back. As i ran out the door to my old chevy truck. When i got out of the truck i started to walk up the stairs to English. School went by fast like always. I still listened but i just wanted school to be over already. When i arrived at the cafeteria they were talking about what they were going to do after graduation.

"Hey Jess what are you doing after high school." Angela asked her. I liked her she always asked not for rumors or to gossip but, just curious or concerned.

"I'm going to Whitmore college in Virginia. I hear they have an awesome, biology class." Jess said back, "What about you."

"I'm going to Pensacola college in Florida. What about you Bella where are you going for college?" Ang asked me

"I think i'm going to go to Egypt but, not for college I want to study more about them." I answered her honestly. they looked shocked to say the least.

"Really I didn't know you were that interested in them. I knew you've been studying them a lot and stuff but i didn't know you were that interested. Does Charlie know?" She answered me

"No, I'm going to tell him tonight cuz as soon as graduation is over i'm leaving i've already got a ticket and everything." I told them "It's just I don't know what it is something is just drawing me there. Anyway I want to learn more about this one egyptian guy named Imhotep that I think is cool." I told them.

"We'll miss you. promise you'll call or something. Oh I know give me your skype account and if you don't have one get one. Ok." Jess said. I nodded I thought it would be fun to keep in contact with them but i don't know how i will always have internet. Than i remembered I have a MiFi device. After that school went by like normal. When i got home i got ready to cook Charlie and me dinner. I know I know i have to cook something good to soften him up. Than i knew exactly what i wanted to cook. Grandma's Salmon cooked patties. right when i was finishing up and putting the food on the table. Dad walked in. "Bella that smells good." he said as he came in. after about 10 minutes while eating. I decided to break the news.

"Dad i decided where i'm going to go after graduation." I started he looked up at me

"Where are you going."

"Dad where I'm going to study. I'm going to Egypt. I've even learned the old Hieroglyphs. and how to talk in it." I told him. He looked at me for a second then sighed and put down his patty.

"I think i knew that this would happen with how you spend day and night in those egyptian history books. Fine, but when are you going."I looked down

"Right after graduation. I have tickets and everything. I was going to start packing tonight. But i promise that i'll call you when i can but i don't know when that'll be." I told him he huffed but said that it was ok. Honestly I was surprised. So now i just needed to pack then next week i'll be gone.

 **(Time Skip)**

Today is Graduation. I have everything packed and ready to go on the plane i'm honestly excited. After we threw our hats up in the air i went and said goodbye to my friends. Ang, Jess, Mike, Tyler, and Ben all followed us to the airport. After i said goodbye I was right on time. After i got on I fell asleep. I was awaken by one of the attendants. telling me that we were landing. I looked outside and it was beautiful. It was all orange, and yellow. Here I am Egypt. Today is going to be a big day. I thought to myself as i exited the plane.

 **Hey guys i know it isn't that long but i promise i will try to make future chapters longer. And please don't always expect chapters on weekdays cuz i'm 13 and am still in school. and i have other stories i have to update to. And The more review i get the longer chapters will be. And if you'd like please also read my other story Bella's Lost World. Well thank you for reading and Please review. Bye**


	2. The Library, and Evelyn

**Hey Thank you Decadanceofmysoul and Edwardsgirl03 for review you guys are awsome and i hope you guys like this next chapter.**

After I got off the plane I went to a motel and took a shower. After a nice hot shower i decided to go to the library. As i was walking in i was looking around until i got into the I's section i was looking for Imhotep until I heard someone ask for help. I looked over and saw a woman that was on a later that was up and down. I ran over as soon as i saw her. but i was too late and she fell against the shelf. I thought she was safe until i was that all the book shelves were knocked down. It was like dominoes one after another. That was until it got to I and it just lent over the already fallen shelves. I looked over to the woman and ran over to her to make sure that she was OK. and i saw an Egyptian man going over to the woman. while muttering,

"how what, why." than he looked over to the women "Give me flies, locates anything but you .." and said something that didn't make sense of then she said something that made me interested immediately

"Why I'm the only one that can read hieroglyphics within 1000 miles." She snapped back. She must be the person i need to talk to. then they started to part ways. She went through a door that i followed her. I finally caught up with her finally.

"Um, excuse me? I need some help finding something." I called to her. She turned to look at me

"Sure what do you want information on?" she asked me.

"I've been interested in an Egyptian named Imhotep. Do you have anything on him?" i asked her.

"Yeah let's go in the back we have some statues in the back. If you want to look at some of them and some of the wall paintings." she suggested. honestly anything about Imhotep sounded good to me.

"Yeah that sounds wonderful." I followed her to a door that said Museum. I followed her into a room full of statues, hieroglyphics, signs and so many more incredible things. We walked past an Anubis statue.

"This is Anubis, right? The god of the Dead." asked her. She turned back to me and looked shocked.

"I'm Evelyn and yeah, that's right. I hope i'm not being rude or anything but where are you from? You don't look Egyptian." she said as she look at me.

"My name is Bella and I'm American and that's find, and, for the last couple of months I've been studying some Egyptian life, language, history, and legends." I told her. To say that she looked shocked is an understatement. I looked back at the statue amazed. "Can I stay here for a minute and look at this statue for a few minutes? And could you see if you can find anything else like this?" i asked her. she nodded and went of in the direction. While i was examining the statue. I heard a terrified scream.

 **Hey guys sorry the chapter isn't that long. Maybe if i can get at least 5 reviews i will write a LONG chapter. so thanks for reading. and PLEASE REVIEW. Thank you**


	3. Jonathan the Joker, and The Map

**Hey guys hope you enjoy this chapter please check out my other stories if you haven't Bella's Lost world and Bella's chocolate**

As I heard the scream i could only think the worst. I ran towards the scream instead of away. But when i got there i saw a man in a tomb playing with some fake rotting skeleton. As I heard their conversation.

"I see you have no respect for the dead." Evy told the man. They acted as if they knew each other their entire lives.

"Of course I do but sometimes i'd rather like to join them." the boy said. and i couldn't help but thing. This guy has no idea what he is talking about. But for some reason i couldn't help but be angry with this man. He is playing with such valuable artifacts.

"What are you doing!?" I yelled at the man as he was getting out of the tomb thing. as he to out he looked at me. as i stomped over to him. "You're just fooling around with such prize artifacts. They are so precious, but you handle them like they were a toy." I snapped at him.

He looked at me. "I'm sorry I was just trying to scare my sister, here Evy." he told me. "Wait you're American aren't you. How do you know what that was?" He asked me. my first thought was Imhotep. Wow i thought it would be him. but i guess once i read about him in class I was captured by him.

"I was in history, learning about a guy named Imhotep and his life. I guess i just got so infatuated with his story, his lifestyle, and everything around him." I told them. " I was so infatuated in him i learned Egyptian hieroglyphics." I told them. I looked at their faces and they were shocked.

Evy was the first to knock out of it.

"Wait you can read hieroglyphics?" she asked me I nodded in her direction. "Wow i'm the only person i know that can also read hieroglyphics." she told me. Than I turned back to the boy

"I never got your name."

"Oh, um sorry I'm Jonathan."

"Well, Johnny, I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap like that. It's I just have a lot of respects for these guys." i said as i turned back to the bones. I put them back where i assumed they should have been before Jonathan messed them up.

"It's fine. I'm just a little surprised that you would care that much." he said to me. Than he went and pulled something out of his pocket. Than he looked up at me

"Here I found this today and since i can tell you care about egyptian artifacts i want you to have it." he said to me. He handed me a little black trinket. I saw Evy come over near us to also see what it is.

"Jonathan don't give her one over your junk pieces. She doesn't need that." I heard her scowl him. but as i looked closer I could tell that this was not junk.

"No ,Evy, this isn't junk this is something else. I sat down on the base of a statue and started playing with it while john and Evy watched me. I saw a button and pressed it. With a startling open it opened wide and a little piece of paper was inside of the little box. I pulled it out When i looked at it. I knew what it was almost at the exact moment i looked at it. IT WAS A MAP TO HAMUNAPTRA.

 **Hey guys thanks for reading hope you liked it. I'll try to update one more chapter. But The more reviews i get the longer it will be so bye and PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. The Map to Hamunaptra

**Hey guys Thanks for the review they were awesome. Sorry i didn't update sooner but i haven't been feeling good so sorry hope you enjoy. I Don't own anything.**

I can't believe i'm holding the map to Hamunaptra. That is where Imhotep's body was buried at.

"Where did you get this Jonathan?"

"I found it while digging in a city called Thebes. Why."

"Because do you have any idea what this is?" I asked him

"No, What is it."

"This is the map to Hamunaptra. Do you know anyone that you can trust. with you're darkest secrets?" I asked them I didn't want to show this with just anyone and since they showed it to me they could come with me if they wanted. and since the city had gold they could share or do what they want with it.

"Yeah Dr. Terrence Bay he owns this library/or museum." she said. "Follow me I'll take you to his office." She said. I followed them to a door.

"Sir can we came in we have something we'd like you to look at." Evy called to the other side of the door.

"Go ahead." I heard We all entered the door and i saw the guy from earlier sitting in a chair.

"Who are you young lady?" the man asked.

"My name is Bella Swan I'm an American that is interested in your country. I've learned your languages and even learned to read Hieroglyphics." I told him

"Well, Bella, what can i do for you?" he asked me.

"Jonathan Gave me this and I do believe that this is the map to Hamunaptra. and I would like to know if I'm correct?" I told him while handing him the paper.

"You see the cotush there It's the official royal seal of Seti the first I'm sure of it." I told him. he looked at it than looked back at the map.

"You seem quite informed of our history." I nodded.

"Ever since a bad break up" Edward*wince* what would he think of this. I thought "I've been interested for some reason."

"Well perhaps you're right about the map" he said.

"I have two questions. Who the hell was Seti the first?, and Was he rich?" I looked up at him

"He was the second pharaoh of the 19 denise said to be the wealthiest pharaoh of them all." I told him

"That's good, That's really good. I like him very much."

"I don't know what the date of the map is though. I think that it is almost 3,000 years old by the looks of it. But i could be wrong." I told him. "And if you look here this city. It is Hamunaptra." I told him I saw Jonathan looking at me.

"What?" I asked him

"Nothing I just think you know about this than us and this is you're.."

"2nd" I helped him out

"yes second day here."

"I don't know i just think of your country as fascinating." I told him honestly.

"Hamunaptra is a myth. Told to many people."

"Yes but you never know what is true and what isn't. Myths could be true and you not even know it." i told him from experiences. He looked at me like as if he was scared i knew something. I must be thinking things.

"Yes but there is also a curse of a mummy around the city and my research has led me to believe that the city actually existed." Evy said backing me up I looked at her and nodded.

"Wait are we talking about THE Hamunaptra?" Jonathan asked us. I had to hold back a giggle at how he said it. so i answered him

"Yes the city of dead." Evy said while walking around. I was listening to them talk when i saw the guy Bay putting the map up to the fire.

"What are you doing?!" I said but it was too late.

"Oh my goodness" he exclaimed and threw the map I ran and started to tap the fire while blowing it out to put the fire out.

As the tree of us looked at the map that was burnt which was half of the whole thing.

"You burnt it you burnt part of the lost city." Jonathan said I looked up at the man mad that he would do such a thing.

"It's for the best. I'm sure of."

"You can't know of that for sure." I told him

"Yeah well Many men wasted their lives at finding Hamunaptra. No ones ever found it most have never returned. And you Bella I'd suggest you forget about this map ever existed.

 **Thank you for reading Hope you enjoyed Please Review. I enjoy knowing what you think.**


	5. O'Connell or Rick having a good time

**Hey guys I know that it has been a long time since I updated and I'm sorry I really am. I just didn't know how to write this next part hope it comes to your standards. Please Review.**

After what happened with Bay and the map i was upset so now I'm in my apartment. I still have the map and I want to try to find Hamunaptra but i need to find someone who knew where it was cuz with the map halfway destroyed from the fire. I wonder if Jonathan remembers where he found this? Maybe if i got ask him he will tell me. Hopefully the rumors of the Mummy isn't true. Honestly, I've had enough of myths that are true for one lifetime. What am I going to do if they are true. With my luck he'll want me or something that has to do with me. After I kept trying to decided whether or not to ask them I decided to go. I opened the door to see Evy picking up the shelves.

"Hey, Evy where is Jonathan?" I asked her, She looked over to me and smiled

"Hey Bella I don't know i think he is in the museum. Why?"

"Because I want to know if you guys are going to try to find Hamunaptra."

"I don't know why are you wondering?"

" Because I want to go with you. I may have an idea to find Hamunaptra. But I need to talk to Jonathan. Even if you guys don't go I want to go there, but i ask one question if you aren't coming. Don't tell Bay about me going ok." I asked them hoping they would respect my wishes. The reason I didn't want Bay to know because he seems to have secrets. Something about the way he spoke and his face told that he knew more about Hamunaptra than his words spoke about. Plus he burned the map for a reason and not to protect Evy or Jonathan.

"Ok. What is your plan?"

"I'm going to ask Jonathan where he got the map. And if he tells me than I'm going to go to where he said he found the map and see if I can find someone that knows how to get to Hamunaptra." I told her I wondered if she would go with me if she did that would be awesome.

"That is actually a really good idea. Would you allow us to come with you. You see I love to do research. To see new things, to find out what things mean. Lets go find Jonathan." So as we walked down the hall I couldn't help, but think if the myths were true. I don't know what I would do excpecially when Edward is considered a "myth". I just don't know.

"There he is." I heard Evy say as I was interrupted from my thoughts we started to run towards Jonathan.

"Where did you find the map?" I asked him when we ran up to him. He looked confused at first than he remembered.

"Why are you wondering. Bay said to forget about it and besides The map is completely destroyed." he said he sounded really sad about it

"Because if you can tell us where you found the map we can try to see if we can find someone who has been there. I don't believe Bay I think that there has been people in Hamunaptra. And I really want to see it. It would be like a dream come true to actually be in hamunaptra. Please Jonathan tell me where you found the map." I practically begged him but I really didn't care i just really want to go there and here is my chance.

"How about this I take you where I found it because I would love to go to."

"Deal. Thanks hey can I call you Johnny? Since we're going to be friends I hope."

"I would love to be your friend. And sure and no one else will be able to call me that." I couldn't help but smile he reminded me so much of Emmett.

"Ok so how about we all go and pack and get ready It won't take me long since I haven't even fully unpacked yet." I told them

 **(Time Skip if you've seen the movie there is also a time skip to where they are go to the prison)**

We had just finished calling a prison that Johnny said that the guy he found it from was in. I hope we can get him out. We just walked through a door when a short, fat guy with a red hat on came up to us.

"Come, Come, step over the threshold." as I started to follow with my head held high so they knew I wasn't afraid or to be messed with when Evy grabbed my arm.

"Hey can you do the talking I know it sounds stupid but I won't know what to say especially in the situation that we're about to be in." Evy asked me I looked up towards Jonathan to make sure that it was also cool with him. When I saw him nod his head

"Yeah sure I don't mind are you ok with this Johnny?" I had to ask him since he was a man he might want to do the talking.

"No that is actually more than fine with me because. I actually stole the map and box out of his pocket." he said in an ashamed voice. When i heard from behind us

"Come one Welcome to Cairo Prison my humble home." he called to us I led us following him While we were walking I heard Jonathan and Evie arguing about lying to her and told her about stealing the box when i realized we were at the cage.

"What is this man in prison for exactly?" I asked the man when he turned around he eyed me all up and down my body I couldn't help but shiver in disgust.

"Well this I don't know. But when I heard that you guys were coming I asked him myself." i wonder what he actually did

"He said he was just looking for a good time." as he was finished talking some guards were bringing a guy out that was struggling against them when they got him to the bars they hit him across the back. I couldn't help but cringe I got a good look at him and realized that he is American I wonder what he is doing here. But honestly don't like to see anyone hurt. Unless they hurt me first or others. I turned towards Jonathan and glared at him and saw him cringe

"This is the man you stole the box from?!" I whispered yelled at him he looked at me than at the man

"Yes yes exactly why don't me and Evy to and sit down while you talk to this fellow." I look at them and can tell that they are scared of the man.

"Who are you?" I heard the man ask I turned around and was about to answer when he continue. "And who are the 2 Broads?" He asked Evie seemed offended by him

"Broad!?" I just ignored her when Jonathan started to talk

"Im sorta of a missionary chap-" he started to say when I covered his mouth and pushed him away. I scoffed as I turned back to the man

"Hi, I'm Bella. I'm with the Idiot Jonathan and Evie." i said pointing to Jonathan and Evie. I turned towards the red hat man. "Am I able to get closer or even touch him?" I asked the guy I saw that he was looking at me funny.

"Yes but give me your possessions." he said and it made sense. As I handed him my purse I turned back towards the man I stepped closer and held out my hand for him to shake. He shook my hand and looked at me.

"I'm O' Connell but you can call me RickYou're American what are you doing here?" he asked me

When i hear the Red hat guy yell at someone "I'll Be back in a moment" as I saw him run over to somewhere.

"Well my idiot friend stole your little metal box and I am so sorry about that I had nothing to do with that. And we came to ask you about Hamunaptra, because the map in the box leads straight to Hamunaptra if you didn't know." I said just getting to the point and not dodge the subject. When I finished he looked surprised

"Oh so you came to ask me about Hamunaptra. What do you want to know about it." and I was surprised that he even knew what it was.

"How did you know about it?" I asked him

"Because that is where I found it I was there." I looked at him with wide eyes as I was about to say something

"How do we know that's not a whole lot of pig swallow." Jonathan said as he went to the cage as he got really close to Rick I saw Rick punch Jonathan and he fell backwards I saw the guards coming up behind Rick and hit him hard on the back.  
"Get off of him besides Jonathan deserved it." I told the guards as they went back to standing on the wall

"I'm sorry are you ok?" I asked him I could tell that he was in pain.

"Yeah."

"Anyway You were actually at Hamunaptra?" I asked him I couldn't believe it. Because it all seemed like a dream.

"Yeah I was there."

"You swear." I pressed on I just had to be sure.

"Every damn day." I looked at him and felt back

"I didn't mean it like that." but he just shook his head

"I know what you mean Sedi's place City of the Dead." while waving his arms around I just hoped he would tell me where Hamunaptra actually is.

"I'm sorry but I have to ask you could you tell me how to get there." When I asked him that his eyes rose so high. I heard the red hat guy yelling again so I came in close to the cage so no one else would hear our conversation.

"I mean the exact location."

"You want to know." he asked me

"Well yes."

"Do you really want to know."

"Yes, Please." I was about to give up thinking that he has been lying to us when he raised his finger to motion me to come closer. As I was getting closer He grabbed my face and kissed me. I was frozen until he pulled away.

"Than get me the hell out of here." "Do it Bella." as The guards started to drag him away while hitting him. I saw the red hat man come up beside me

"Where are they taking him?" I may not have like him or anything but he is my only chance to go to Hamunaptra.

"To be hanged apparently he had a very good time." I heard him say as I turned away

 _ **Well Guys I hope this extra long chapter made up for not updating in a while Well I've decided something you see I have a lot of stories that I'm writing right now so I decided that Every month I will focus on 1 story and only update for it. And than the next month I will do another story Like next month I will start on Bella's Lost World another story I'm writing. But Please Review I really enjoy hearing your review they make my day. And I Promise to update again either tomorrow or the next day. Well bye and Happy 4th of July. for all of you americans reading this or anyone else who celebrates this Holiday.**_


	6. Rick's luck or is it Death?

**HI guys Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter well I decided to update today well hope you enjoy and happy 4th of July to fall Americans or anyone else who celebrates the holiday.**

As we followed The red hat guy that I found out was named Warden Gad Hassan. I couldn't help but think about the kiss. I didn't like it but I needed him. He was my only way to get to Hamunaptra. And I was going to get him to take me to Hamunaptra no matter the cost. Before the Cullens left I found 100,000 in my bank account. I was surprised to say the least to find out the money come from the Cullens. I would have this man as much money as he wanted as long as Rick can come with me. I looked behind me to see Evie and Jonathan following us. I turned towards Evie.

"What kind of money is used in Egypt. I need to know because I'm going to try to bargain with Warden to release Rick." She looked surprised to say the least

"Well we go by Egyptian pound. I can do the bargaining with you if you want that might help you."

"That would be wonderful thank you. Jonathan are you going to follow us up there or are you going to stay here?" I asked him because I needed to know if he was or not.

"I'm going to stay here you guys go on ahead."

"Ok" I continued to follow Warden when we came to a spot where in front of us it a noose to hang people and all around is a large stadium. I saw Rick being lead up onto the platform as I heard Evie and Warden trying to negotiate with money.

"I will give you one hundred pounds to spare his life." I heard her say but I knew this wouldn't work

"I would pay one hundred pounds just to see him hang." Warden said

"Two hundred pounds."

"Proceed!"

"Three hundred pounds!"

I looked over at Rick and I feel bad bad for him. I heard Evie still trying to negotiate with Warden.

"Five hundred Pounds." I looked over hoping that that would change his mind but I see him but his hand up her leg.

"And what else I'm a very lonely man." I saw Evie swat his hand away with her bag and with that I saw him give the hangman a signal and saw him pull the lever that made Rick drop when I saw this I got so scared knowing that my one dream was being killed literally.

"NO!" we screamed than I realized that he was still alive but not for long.

Evie turns towards Warden "He knows the location to Hamunaptra." she told him quickly

"You lie."

"I would never!" I could see what she was doing and I hoped that it would work I don't care about the money or gold I just want to see what it is like.

"Are you saying this filthy godless son of a pig knows where to find The City of The Dead? Truly?"

"Yes and if you cut him down, we will give you ten percent." I could tell that she was desperate to save him and so was I.

"Fifty percent" I heard him say

"Twenty."

"Forty"

"Thirty" I could tell that he was going to give in I looked over at Rick and could tell that he was about to die if we didn't do anything and fast we we're going to lose our only help to finding Hamunaptra.

"Twenty-five" We caught him

"AH deal" I could tell that Warden was disappointed with the way things turned out.

"Ah cut him down." I was smiling so big when I saw Rick fall from the rope. I stood up and ran down some steps that lead to where Rick was laying down on the ground. When I got near to where he was I fell on my knees and hugged him I was so happy I couldn't control myself I was going to go to Hamunaptra. As I let him go I could tell that he was surprised that I hugged him but I didn't care. After I helped him up and to a room so he could shower He came out looking at me.

"Are you ready to go to Hamunaptra, Bella?" I didn't even hesitate in answering him

"YES, I'm sooo excited." I nearly screamed at him.

 **Well guys I finished this tonight and I hope you enjoyed it because I stayed up until 11:40 to make sure that this was suitable for you guys to read. And I want to thank my boyfriend Mido Bumy for always making me smile even through the rough times. Plus if it wasn't for him I probably wouldn't have finished this chapter tonight. Well Bye and please Review they always make my day. :)**


	7. Bella's unexpected friend

**Hi I'm sorry it has taken so long to update. I know it is no excuse. But i hope to right alot more in the upcoming weeks. Please excuse my laziness.**

BPOV

When I boarded the boat I found the stables with the horses. I started to approach them with ease. Ever since I was a child I remember always loving horses, or any animal in general. I went to this one light brownish redish horse. He reminded me of Jacob.

"I'm going to call you Jake." I said as I approached him with my hand reached out intending to just touch his head, when he started to approach me. I stood there when he came up to my face. It felt almost as if though he was looking into my soul. Looking at all of the sad events that have taken place in my life. I raised my hand to pet his head once again. As I let my hand slide up and down his large, soft head I continued to look into his eyes. I went to the back of the stall and sat down on a pile of hay. I saw Jake turn around to where his head was above me. I was confused as to what he was doing when he layed down right by my feet. I smiled at him and laid my head back onto the wood behind and slowly the day caught up to me.

It's hot. Really hot i don't understand what is happening. I open my eyes to see Jake nudging me to wake up. I stood up and looked around, what I saw i didn't know what happened. Fire is everywhere was fire.I see men in black everywhere with guns shooting everywhere. I opened the stables to get them all the horses a chance to get off of the boat. I ran down a hallway to my room where the map was. I needed it I couldn't get off of the boat until I had the map. As I was about to go into my room I see Rick coming out of my room,

"Where is the map!?" I yelled

"Relax i'm the map. It's all up here." he said while pointing to his head.

"Well that is very comforting." I said in a very sarcastic voice.

We stopped when we reached the end of the hallway. When I heard guns being shot at us. I could see the bullet holes. As I watched Rick load a gun I noticed that someone was shooting a gun and the bullets was getting a little too close for comfort. I grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him away right in time before two bullet holes was placed where he was a minute ago. He looks at me

"Get ready we have to run! Go to the edge of the boat!" He yelled at me. The next thing i know he is jumping out of the hallway and shooting every person in black that he sees. As I'm running to the edge of the boat I look over to the stables to make sure that all of the horses was ok and off the boat. As I was looking I saw Jake tapped by the fire due to a large board falling in front of him, and the stables surrounding him. I looked around and saw a hammer like object just laying there. I ran towards it dodging the fire that was spreading faster, and faster. Once i got to the hammer I ran towards the stables and knocked the boards down as fast as I could. I grabbed Jake by the reigns on its head and started to pull it towards the edge of the boat. _More like he was pulling me._ I jumped off the edge of the boat, pulling the horse with me just as the boat was almost completely covered in flames. I let go of the reins and swam over to where Rick was waving towards me.

"Where the hell was you!? I was getting worried! I told you to go to the edge of the boat and wait there!" He yelled at my face. Getting on my nerves, he isn't my father or anything to me!

"Who the hell do you think you are to yell at me like that! If it wasn't for me you would be dead! So don't you dare yell at me. For your information a horse was trapped in the stables due to the fire, and I had to help him." I said finally calming down.

"O'Connell Looks to me like we've got all of the horses!" a man in a red hat yelled from across the river.

"Hey Benny looks to me like you're on the wrong side of the river!" Rick yelled back at him. I watched as Benny stopped to look around and start to kick at the sand in anger. I followed behind Rick with Jonathan and Evelyn behind us.

 **Hey so that was fun i was bored during school so i decided to update. Please let me know what you think of 'jake' the horse. Should I make him and Bella be come bffs or what? And please review. I would really appreciate it. So i know what to do next.**


	8. HEYA!

**Hey guys so I was feeling kinda productive… by that i mean that i'm supposed to be doing an assignment so i'm procrastinating and decided to write… so this is for you guys :)**

We made it to this small village in the middle of nowhere. Rick said that we needed to stop here to buy a couple of camels, since we have a ways to travel before we would reach Hamunaptra. A woman in a black dress like outfit with her face covered came up to me.

"Would you like to come with me to get some new clothes?" she asked me in Arabic. **(i didn't think you would want me to start typing in arabic so i'm not)**

"No thank you" I replied in Arabic. I turned to look at Rick to see if he had gotten the camels yet. I see him staring at me wide eyed as I walked up to him."What is wrong?" I asked him

"I didn't know you knew other languages." He said.

"You never asked me. And there wasn't a situation where i needed to tell you." As I told him that I saw Jonathan approaching us with five camels.

"I can't believe the price of these fleabags." Jonathan said to us when he was near.

"We could have gotten them for free all we had to do was give them your sister." Rick said. I turned towards him and slapped him upside his head for saying such a thing while giving him the meanest glare I could muster.

"Yes, awfully tempting, wasn't it." I turned towards him and gave him the same glare that I gave Rick for saying such a thing. As I turned I saw Evie coming out of a tent with a black dress with something covering her face.

"Awfully" I heard Rick mumble. So we each picked out a camel and got on and started on our journey. **(I'm just going to breeze through to the part where they meet with benny and everyone)** We rode through the night. It was pretty much the same the whole way. The only interesting thing is when the fat man fell asleep and started to snore. Which was kinda funny. I kept hearing either him or Jonathan complaining about the camels. I couldn't help but roll my eyes each time they said something. _I wish Jake was here it would be fun to ride him._ I thought.

"Who is Jake, and why would you ride him? Rick asked.

"Wait i said that outloud. Opps. jake is the horse i named after I saved him from the fire on the boat." I replied to him. We continued to ride for a couple more hours. As we was riding I looked down and saw many skeleton heads laying there.

"What in the bloody hell is this?" Jonathan asked

"Other seekers of Hamunaptra." the fat guy replied to him. Right when we was passing a large sand dune is when a whole group of people came from behind it with Benny in front of them.

"Good morning, my friend." Benny said to us. I saw all of them come to a stop. I started to look at all of the riders and their horses. As I was scanning the horses I saw Jake. He was caring a man in a white shirt like things. I saw Jake's big head turn towards me, probably feeling my stare. Right after he saw me I saw him start to buck with the man on his back.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU STUPID HORSE!?" I heard the man yell. I saw everyone turn towards the man on the bucking horse. I saw Jake throw the guy to the ground and run towards our group and stop right beside me. "What is the meaning of this i heard the man exclaimed again. I got off my camel and got on Jake. "What did you do to my horse." I turned towards him.

"I didn't do anything." I said.

"What am i supposed to ride since you stole my horse!" he continued to yell at me

"Take my camel." I told him. I grabbed onto the reins and trouted up beside Rick.

"So i'm guessing that, this is Jake?" Rick asked me

"Yup." i said as simple as that. I noticed that still no one has moved and I was confused. I turned all the way around in my saddle. Looking around us to see if i could see anything.

"What the hell is going on? Why aren't we going anywhere." I heard a man yell towards Benny.

"Patience, my good sahib, patience." Benny said to the man.

"First one to the city, O'Connell, five hundred cash bucks!" I heard another American guy yell towards Rick.

I turned towards the man "Does that count for everyone or just the men?" I yelled back at the guy. I saw the man turn towards me. I could practically heard his mouth hit the ground.

"Um.m.m. everyone sure." I smiled at him a that. I watched as Beni and Rick stared out into nothing.

"Get ready." I Rick said to everyone in our group

"For what?" I heard Evie asked

"We're about to be shown the way." Rick to told her. Soon I saw a shape starting to form as the sun came higher into the sky. I saw a large palace like building coming into view. I could practically feel the suspense building and I bent down to Jake. Come on buddy we got this we have to beat them. I know you can do it boy. I said into his ear. Everyone at the same time started to go. It was so intense We was in about 5 place I saw the man who placed the bet in front of me. "Come on Jake you can do this!" I yelled at Jake. "HEYA!" I yelled at him. I felt him slowly picking up pace when we passed 3 of the riders, with only Rick and the fat guy up front. I saw Warden start to hit Rick with his whip like thing when Rick grabbed it and pushed him off his camel. "Serves you right!" yelled at him when I passed him. I saw us slowly gaining on Rick with Hamunaptra right up ahead. "Come on Jake just a little further you got this!" I yelled at him right as we passed Rick I turned towards him and smiled while passing him. I held up my hand "WOOHOO" as i passed the front gate of Hamunaptra. I got off of Jake and hugged his large long face. As everyone else arrived in a big dust storm. I saw the American guy get off of his horse. I approached him "So where is my $500?" I asked him

I saw him reach into his saddlebag and puddel out 5 100s and handed them to me

"Thanks." After everyone finished getting things set up for camp I saw the guy (that i gave my camel to after Jake rejected him.) He started to gather up all of his diggers to start moving rock from different places in the ruins. It was so beautiful, after so many years I'm finally here. I can finally find out what is always pulling me here. I started to walk around, as I see all of the American guys just standing around while the diggers were doing all of the work. I walked up to one of the diggers who was kinda struggling with a bolder.

"Here let me help you, two hands are better than one." I told him once again using my Arabic language.

"Thank you I appreciate it. You are a very kind lady." He told me I smiled at him and told him thank you. while helping him take the bolder to where they belong. After I finished helping him I continued to walk around again. When I noticed that the guy i made the bet with was staring at me. I smiled at him and started to approach him.

"Hey, I'm Bella." I said while smiling at him.

"I'm Henderson, It is nice to meet you Bella. I have a question you are American right?" He asked me

"Yes. I was born in Washington state." I told him

"That is cool I grew up in Texas That guy over there is Daniels we have been friends for a couple of years now, and the guy that you stole the horse from is Dr. Allen he is our Egyptologist, or something. He is supposed to help translate for us and other things." He told me.

"So why are you here in Hamunaptra? I asked him.

"Haven't you heard? There is gold here I thought you would have known that." he replied

"Nope. Well i'm going to walk around some more and see some different things. I'll talk to you later." I said as I walked off trying to find rick. I finally found him watching a couple of diggers while Jonathan was playing with some type of light. I recognized it from one of my books i read about Hamunaptra. I walked down to the mirror and started to whip off all of the dust

" That thing gives me the creeps." Jonathan said as he stared Anubis **  
**"Be nice. That thing saved my life." Rick said, _i wonder what he meant by that? O'Well everyone has their secrets._ **  
**"That "thing" gets me excited." said Evie. I looked at her wondering if I actually heard what she said who was just standing there watching everyone

"The things that get you excited." Rick told evie in a sarcastic way. I decided to tell him what was so special about it.

"According to Bembridge Scholars, inside the statue of Anubis was a secret compartment, Which should contain The Book Of The Living." I informed him.

"What is that mirror for?" pointing to the one that I had in my lap that I had been playing with.

"It is an Ancient Egyptian trick. You'll see later." I told him while smiling. I saw Rick tying a piece of rope to a pillar above us and threw the rest of the rope down into a hole that the diggers had dug. Once he had finished throwing down the rope I saw him jump down into the deep crevice.

 **So I hoped you guys liked. I will try to update more often, so Please review, I was hoping to get at least 5 reviews before I published this story but I was too excited. So by the time you are reading this i'm already starting on the next chapter so have that in mind, when you don't review. So review so I can publish a lot more. And let me know if you want more scenes with Bella and Jake?**


	9. Preasurized AcidSaltOUCH!

**Hey guys i won't be able to update this weekend sadly due to the fact that it is Deer season YAY! So on Monday if I can get at least 8 reviews by the time I'm back i will update a 8 page long chapter? So REVIEW!**

As I followed Rick down into the hole, not surprising when I landed I landed on my ass. Once I got back to my feet I looked around so see the different types of ruins around us. Sadly it was too dark I could barely even see anything. As I was surveying what was around me I saw one of the mirrors on a high place. I walked/jogged up to it

"And then there was light" As put it in the right position for it to reflect the sun and then to connect with all of the other mirrors in the room, making it look really bright.

"Hey that is a really cool trick." rick said while looking at me."

"Guys do you realize the we are standing in a room that no one has entered in for over four thousand years?" Evie yelled at us. I couldn't contain my excitement I was finally here after all of the hard work of studying, all of the bullying and rumors that have been spread around about me and I finally made it here. I couldn't help but smile at this fact.

"Who cares? I don't see no treasures." says Warden who I didn't even see come down here.

"You can have my share of the spiderwebs if you want?" Rick said which made me chuckle.

"And it stinks to high Heaven in here." Jonathan said which made me and Evie roll her eyes. I watched as Jonathan looks over at Warden, when his eyes widen. I'm guessing that it wasn't the room that was stinking, but it was Warden. I watched as Jonathan stopped sniffing the air when he came to this realization. I stared in awe of the different types of ruins that was hidden under our feet. As I looked around I noticed what this room would be for.

"Oh my God, this is a preparation room." I told everyone.

"Yeah i noticed that too." Evie said backing me up.

"Preparation for what?"

"Entering the afterlife." Evie told him I looked over to him to see how he took that information, when I saw him draw his gun. I couldn't help but giggle at his expression at that. I saw Jonathan move over to where Rick was standing and nudged him.

"Mummies, my good son, this is where they made the mummies." Jonathan told him. I walked over to Evie and pointed towards a small narrow passage way.

"Let's go down that way." I told them, as I started to walk down the dark and narrow passageway. As we started towards the passageway. I notices that it was small and that we will have to bend down a little way in order for us to fit. Rick came around so that he was leading us and helping us when we needed it. The passageway walls was covered in cobwebs, there was some on the ceiling and on the wall. As we was walking we heard what sounded like something crawling inside the walls. I couldn't help but shiver at the sound.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" I heard Warden yell to us.

"It sounds like." Rick paused. "Bugs."

"He said bugs." I told him

"What do you mean bugs!? I hate bugs" Warden exclaimed. As we go deeper into the narrow passageway it got darker and darker till the only thing we had to see was the torch that RIck was holding. Out of nowhere we keep hearing a weird sound, when Warden farted. Everyone turned and glared at him for being such an idiot. Soon after that we started to smell it. As we continued through the passage way we came around to see a statue. From the looks of it it was the feet of Anubis. As I started to circle the statue to see what was around it when we heard the strange noise again, but this time it was coming closer from the other side of the statue. I saw Rick recock his pistol, while pulling Evie behind him. I pulled out my own pistol that had the pack symbol on the handle, with a wolf paw as a little key chain hanging off of it. And cocked it getting ready to shoot what ever was on the other side of this statue. (The pack wanted me to be able to defend myself so they decided to show me how to shoot a gun.) Me and Rick leap out ready to shoot what ever was on the other side of this statue, when we see that it was only the stupid Americans.

"Ya scared the bejeezus out of us O'Connell." The guy who talked to me earlier said i think his name was Henderson.

"Likewise." Rick said. I lower my pistol who I had aimed at Daniel, Henderson's friend.

"This here is our statue...friend." Henderson said glaring/staring intently at Rick.

"I don't see your name written on it...pal." Rick replied back to Henderson.

"Ten-to-one, O'Connel, your odds are not so good here." Beni said while coming out of the shadows with Dr. Allen, and five diggers. Out of the five diggers I recognized the the guy I helped.

"What do you mean one to 10 i think there is 2 guns and one is pointed straight at your head." I said while moving my pistol to where it is pointed straight at him. I saw Henderson turn his head to see that it was me that who spoke.

"Besides I've had worse." Rick said to him

"Yeah, same. Trust me, there are worse things than death." I said to them thinking back to the time that I got bit by James. I said while staring Beni in the eye. I could feel many eyes staring at me after i said that, which i instantly regretted. I even saw Rick give me a sideways glance which was full of concern and curiosity. I saw Beni cock his gun which was pointed at Rick, you could practically feel the tension rising.

"Let's be nice children, if we're going play together we must learn to share." Evie said while walking in front of us while lowering guns until she came to a stop beside Rick while putting a hand on his arm. Than start to pull him away. I didn't want to leave yet I wanted to read some of this hieroglyphs. I turned to Jonathan

"Go on ahead I want to read some of this, and study it." I said to Jonathan, "I'll come and join you once we are done." I told him.

"Ok, just be careful I don't trust them." He said while pointing to the Americans and Beni.

"You have to realize they are from my country. Hopefully they will show me some respect for that fact and if they don't I have my own gun." I told while showing him my pistol. I turned towards the guys,

"Would it be ok if I stay here, please?" I asked them.

"No, I don't want you taking any of our gold." I heard David say to me. I turned towards him stared him in the eyes.

"I don't want any of your gold." I said while turning to him. "All I want is to read some of these hieroglyphs, and I want to find the Book of the Dead." I said to him. I saw Dr. Allen turn towards me.

"You're just a teenager what do you know of hieroglyphs? Besides if we find the Book of the Dead it will be mine." I heard him sneer in my direction. I decided to ignore him and turned back to Henderson

"So would it be ok if I stay with you? I will even translate any hieroglyphs for you." I told them

"Fine, but I would rather you translate the hieroglyphs than this idiot." Henderson said while pointing to Dr. Allen. I walked over to Anubis, and started to feel around it for any secret compartments. As I stated to feel around the statue's base I felt a gap between the main statue. I got my face close to the gap and started to blow along the gap that i saw to remove the dust, and dirt.

"What are you doing?" Henderson asked me

"There is a secret compartment." I said while looking at it.

"Ok let me try!" Henderson said. He stepped forward and without warning he tries to grab the seme of the gape to try to pull it out, when Dr. Allen stopped him.

"Seti was no fool" Dr. Allen told Henderson while staring at him with an intense stare."

"Yeah, sure…" he said not wanting to argue with him. He looked back to look at the diggers. "I think perhaps we should let the diggers open it, hmm." he said while looking at the diggers.

"Oh, I think we should listen to the good doctor, Henderson." I heard Daniel said to Henderson in a mocking like way.

"Yeah, sure." he replied in the same tone of voice.

"Yeah let them open it." said another guy with glasses."

"Zee-da" Dr. Allen said towards the diggers, which means to do it basically. I turned towards them. I could tell that they was scared as they approached the statue. I saw Beni and the other Americans back away, and pull out their guns ready to fire if needed. I watched as they each put a crowbar in the seams and pulled. When an intense burst of liquid sprays out of the seam, and hits the three diggers. The heat from the liquid melted their skin clean off of their faces as they screamed, until they hit the ground, with their faces half skeletal when they finally died. I felt horrible for those poor diggers. I quickly forgot about the diggers when I saw the large box that was now on the floor. I slowly approached it hoping that it held the Book of the Dead. When I saw the hieroglyphs on top of the box. I saw Dr. Allen step towards me.

"Why don't we go back to camp, it is getting late and everyone is hungry. Besides I think the rest of the diggers to go have their own time after seeing that." I told him. I saw the rest of the diggers looking at me in gratitude, and the Americans nod towards me in agreement.

 **Well remember if you give me 8 reviews in the 2 days I will write an 8 page chapter, which may or maynot include a HUGE battle, and maybe a couple more deaths. So come on PWEASE REVIEW**


End file.
